


［入间阿兹／利特贾兹］无法标记 2-3

by budaicat



Category: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: ABO设定洛克（贾兹的大哥），利特，入间： Alpha贾兹，阿兹： Omega*私设：1.官方年龄还没出来，文中设定贾兹比利特年龄大2.时间设定为大家三年级的时候3. 阿兹和克拉拉知道入间是人类注：“贾基”是利特对贾兹的昵称这篇主要是入间阿兹，开头有利特贾兹





	［入间阿兹／利特贾兹］无法标记 2-3

“入间君，我失恋了……”

利特垂头丧气地朝他走了过来，仿佛身上积压了乌云一般。

“贾基已经有喜欢的Alpha了。“

今天入间也注意到了，其实班上的同学应该都注意到了，贾兹身上带着的明显的陌生Alpha的气味，但这类事情算个人隐私，所以即使入间也有几分好奇，也不会想去询问。

“贾基明明对我这么好，我还以为他绝对也对我有好感的。“

”果然矮个子的Alpha是不会受到Omega的喜爱吗？！“

这样的话也太刺耳了点，毕竟他和利特在个头上都属于Alpha中的异类，不过利特现在处于极度消极的状态，所以入间也没放到心上。

而且我还是比利特高点的。

脑袋里产生了不合时宜的想法，入间快速地把这个想法扫到一边，集中起精力来关心面前心情低落的友人。

“但是贾兹君还没有被标记吧。“

“可是贾基的后颈上已经有咬痕了！他已经允许某个Alpha临时标记他了！“

对 Omega来说，被Alpha咬到后颈的性腺是仅次于完全标记的亲密行为，而对Alpha来说，这也是彰显所有权的一种方式。

“入间君，我已经没有希望了……“

利特趴在桌上，彻底把脑袋埋入双臂间。

“贾基明明平时对我那么好……”

贾兹平时对利特的关照确实是有目共睹，但大概除了利特外没人会把那当做是Omega对Alpha的示好，那更加像是对于年纪小的恶魔的照顾。

这点是入间无法说出口的，他只能静静地坐在这里听着利特的诉苦。

而且虽然对利特感到抱歉，入间还是无法把心思完全放在他的苦恼上。入间又看了眼手机上的时间，阿兹今天放学后回他自己的家里拿一些生活用品，本来入间是提出两人一起去拿的，但是被婉言拒绝了，所以入间只能先在学校等着。

现在应该已经取完东西回来了才对。

这只是晚了一会儿，并不是大事。也许是他的管家还要交待他一些事情，所以才回来晚了。

但入间还是感到一丝烦躁不安。他努力静下心来，感受着两人的链接，还是和往常一样，微弱，但是依旧存在着。

“这种事果然问入间君也没用，入间君完全没有追求Omega的经验吧，因为阿兹阿兹一开始就喜欢你了。“

利特刚才似乎又说了什么抱怨的话，但入间分神了，没有听进去，也没有回答，大概是因为这样利特才会这么说。

“真羡慕入间君啊，这么早就成了人生赢家。“

入间皱了皱眉，但头还埋在双臂间的利特没有看到。

“入间大人，抱歉我回来晚了。“

阿兹站在教室门口，手里拎着一个包裹，看起来没有异样。

入间在心里松了口气，站起了身。

“利特君，抱歉，我们现在需要回家了。“

“回去享受幸福生活去吧，我就一个人孤独终老算了……“

“不要这么说，利特君，明天再一起想想办法吧。“

利特没再说话，也没把头从双臂间抬起，只是挥了挥手做出告别的动作。

“明天见，利特君。“

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
”那是他哥哥留下的。“

听到阿兹说的话，入间吃惊地眨了眨眼。

他们才做完，又一起洗了个澡，阿兹正在拿毛巾帮他擦干头发。

入间不喜欢被人伺候，他过去一个人独立生活习惯了。但是把这些事交给阿兹做的话，阿兹会感到开心。

入间刚才随口说到了今天利特正在烦恼的事情，然后出乎意料地知道了贾兹后颈咬痕的真相。

“是艾利斯问他了吗？”

”嗯，因为那个咬痕很粗鲁，而且贾兹的精神也不好，就稍微问了下。“

“这样利特君应该能安心点吧……“

但是兄弟留下的印记好像让事情更复杂了。据说贾兹的大哥也是很任性妄为的一个人，同样拥有任性妄为的父母，所以入间能够理解拥有那样的亲人是多么苦恼的事。

“明天告诉利特君吧。“

“如果需要的话，我可以明天再询问下贾兹。“

“还是不用了，打听别人的家事也不太好……“

“好的，入间大人。“

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
3\. 

这里是入间的房间，每一处，每个角落都充满着入间的气味，而且他们刚刚再次完成了一次标记，被信息素完全环绕着，包裹住的感觉让他很安心。

能够一直这样就好了。

”艾利斯，很累吗？“

他睁开眼，把任性的想法丢到一边。

”只是有点困了，没事的，入间大人。“

他撑起身子，爬下了床，留在肠道里的精液随着他的动作缓缓地沿着臀缝和大腿滑落。

阿兹皱了皱眉，他讨厌入间留给他的东西从身体里出来，讨厌把入间留下的痕迹清洗掉，但不清理是不行的，他也不能就这样和入间一起躺着入睡。

入间的手指温柔地撑开他的后穴，顺着水流清理着他体内残留的精液，阿兹咬着下唇，克制着想蜷缩起身体躲开，不让精液继续出来的冲动。他无法将目光移开，只是死死地盯着流出的精液，现在它们被从他体内清理出去，马上要流走了。这让他感到一股恐惧窜上脊骨，像是入间留给他的一部分从身体里分离出去，消失了，就和会逐渐消失的标记一样。

在链接几乎断裂的意外发生后，他住进入间家里，已经过了近半年了，他的脑袋里还是时常出现古怪的想法。

那次意外发生在他们第一次完成标记后的第三天。

他把自己裹在被子里，头昏得厉害，四肢疼痛着，散发出的信息素填满了整个房间，几乎让他自己都喘不过气来，像是一头栽进了一罐子糖浆里。

身体的高热和后穴不断涌出的液体让他知道他是发情了，但他不明白为什么才标记没过几天就会到发情期，通常被标记过的Omega发情期会更加稳定。

和因为发情期而升温的身体相反，脑袋里疯狂的恐惧又让身体产生如坠冰窟般的寒冷，身上的每一根神经都恐惧地颤抖起来，心脏因为恐惧而紧缩着，胃里传来绞痛，手指痉挛地抓着床单。

身体过于痛苦让他都意识不到自己在啜泣，也意识不到入间留下的信息素在慢慢变淡，连同在后颈的标记一起。

赶回来的母亲后来告诉他，那是因为他的身体擅自把标记的淡去判断为他的Alpha要遗弃他了，所以他才会不受控制地恐慌，突然进入发情期。那是Omega的身体为了让Alpha不抛弃他而绝望地试图散发出更多的信息素来诱使Alpha来再次和他结合。

那次意外后，经过双方家长的协商，阿兹就完全住在入间家里了，这样方便在标记淡去的时候重新标记，也有利于他的精神稳定。

在那之后，身体仿佛变成了不属于他的物品，不受控制，让人心烦。脑袋里有一部分总是无止境地害怕着，害怕入间留下的信息素消失，害怕入间不在身边，即使理智的那一部分知道入间不会离开，也总是会在标记消失前就再次标记他。

母亲说那是Omega几乎被解除标记的后遗症，并不是他的错。

但就像现在这样，即使是清洗这么普通的事，都能让那些荒唐的想法肆意生长，让他感到心慌意乱，身体不由得颤抖起来，即使浴室温暖的水流在身体上流动。

“没事的，艾利斯，我在这里。”

入间搂住他的身体，轻吻着他的额头，温柔地按揉着他后颈的腺体，那里才被入间咬破过，留下的印记在揉弄下发出微微的刺痛，让他能够清楚地知道标记的存在。心里的慌乱在入间的安抚下慢慢缓解了， 阿兹感到一股暖意在身体里流动着，身体的颤抖也停了下来。

“感觉好点了吗？“ 入间担忧地看着他。

阿兹点点头，但他移开了眼睛，躲开了入间的目光。Omega本能的需求被满足了，失落感和愧疚却和一块沉甸甸的石头一般压在他心里。

以前这个身份都没有给他带来过困扰，现在的魔界不会像过去那样仅凭一个人的性别来评价他，只要有实力，足够优秀，不会有人在意你的性别。身为Omega但同样位列十三冠的母亲就是最好的例子。从小到大，他也一直表现出远超同龄人的能力。

但现在他讨厌这个性别，讨厌一旦入间的信息素淡去，就变得惊恐不安的身体。他讨厌需要入间时刻担心他，如同对待一件易碎品一般地保护他。

他想要陪伴在入间身边，但不是像这样，处于被照顾的位置上，他所希望的是能够成为入间的助力，而不是像现在这样成为一个累赘。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
1.因为入间是人类，他留在阿兹身上的标记会在几天后逐渐消失。但他们初次标记的时候不知道这点。  
2.失去标记对 Omega的精神有很大影响


End file.
